Vampire Invasion
by ihategoodbyes
Summary: Kurt ran from Lima and forgot he was human. He was raised as a vampire, now he's back to learn about his past. But what do you do when the entire town falls in love read as lust with you? beta-ed by Master Gaga
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

**Warnings-**This will be slash and will have inappropriate comments and dry humor. Also it's Glee this will have drama coming out its ears.

**Vampire Invasion- Chapter 1**

The sky was dark gray, water fell hitting the startlingly green grass with a ping! It was only sound that could heard at the moment, he blinked sluggishly trying to clear the fogginess from his mind. He looked to his left; a sobbing man stood in front a closed black coffin, white roses covered the top of it the contrast seeming almost serial. A group of people, stood behind the man, age's varying from grandparents to newborns, all of them were dressed in black dress cloths. He knew it had to be a human funeral, but why was he here and why did the whole thing reekof déjà vu. He knew no humans that would be buried in such a manor.

He turned from the funeral group; to his right staying back from him were a group of children. A Latina girl and boy, a boy and girl who had to be Asian in descent, an African American girl, and three children, one girl two boys, of European descent. They were dressed in the same manner as the funeral group, but why were they separate from the group of adults, and why were they watching him with sadness and fear in their eyes?

He turned around facing a large forest; there was something just behind the surface. He narrowed his eyes, this he knew, it was part of his earliest memories. And there she was, a girl as pale as snow, her silver hair falling to her waist and he knew that in a few years it would drag on the floor if let down. Her eyes were red and bored looking. In fact her whole face screamed of boredom, she wore a gothic nightgown that was stained red. She turned eyes widening in fear and she began to run. And without knowing why he ran after her.

Screams came from behind him some he couldn't make out, others he could. "Where are you going?", "Boy come back here.", "K. please come back, please!", and then they faded away instead his ears were filled with the sounds of running and something chasing. And there she was standing as if it was all she able to do, she held out a hand and he grasped it. Then her eyes rose to meet his and he felt as though she could see into his soul and was judging him, like an angel of God. She smiled and leaned in whispering in his ear, "if you wish to live, RUN!" She ended in a scream and they ran as though the hounds of hell were going to chase them for all eternity. His ears were filled with the sounds of her laughter and his soon joined hers. Their laughter would haunt everyone who heard it. It was the laughter of fairies as they stole your baby, of demons as they ate a pure soul, of a fallen angel as they killed an innocent, or more accurately of two young vampires as they first felt the eternal hunt they were built for.

Keenan opened his eyes to the music room; it was exactly the same as it had been seven years ago when he first arrived at the Academy. The sounds of Expression by Helen Jane Long reached him and he knew she had been playing it since he had fallen into the memory. She looked exactly the same as she had moments before. Except now he could not see her eyes, they were downcast watching her hands move across the ivory, she turned her head her eyes meeting his, the same blood red they always were when she was in her passive form.

A boy several thousand miles away sat up gasping, he could feel his heart racing. He could still smell the woods and rain. He felt tears fall down his face, it was because of dreams like this that he never stayed to sleep next to the girls he slept with, during the waking hours he was a perfectly hard smooth piece of glass, but when night came as soon as he closed his eyes dreams of Kurt would haunt him and he would wake crying every time. Noah knew it was the same for all of the others, they had grown up with Kurt, and then on the day of his mother's funeral he had run off into the woods. They had searched for any sign of the boy; it took a week for them to find his tattered jacket soaked in blood at the edge of the river that ran through the forest. They had buried another coffin but this one was empty and their group had broken apart.

Noah stood and dressed it was barely a week into the school year, he sighed remembering the fact that Finn, the only one he was truly close too anymore, had joined Mr. Schuster's little Glee Club. Noah had no problem with the club but Puck had too. The entire school, no, the entire town was watching to see how badly he was going to beat up his boy. That combined with the fact that Kurt's anniversary was in three weeks put a damper on Noah's mood. He knew his sister and mother were still sleeping so he opened his window and slipped outside and he ran, ran trying to shake the strange dream from his head. All the while wishing he could see Kurt one more time, to see a different last image of him, for the image he had now was of a boy who had lost all hope, sadness etched on his very soul.

Keenan knew that his birthday was in three weeks so he had been expecting the Headmaster and Saya to ask him what he wanted. However he had not expected this Saya offered every year to help him, they all did. But every year the headmaster said it was too dangerous, so this year when he said that Keenan and Saya and the others could go looking, Keenan was shocked. He nodded half in shock. "Alexander and I are going to go to Ohio where you and I first met and see if we can find anything useful. Do you remember anything from that day?" Saya spoke sounding subdued, the regular students thought she was afraid of making anyone angry, but the student council knew better. Saya spoke like she was subdued because she was; she had been apathetic since she first arrived at the academy.

"There was a funeral going on a man was in front of the coffin I think it was his wife. When I ran after you the people called after me they called me K." Saya said nothing just brought her blank staring eyes up to mine studying me as though I held the answers to the universe. It was Alexander who answered, "Great that's more than we knew. And don't worry we'll be back before your birthday."

Two more weeks went by Puck ended up joining Mr. Schuster's acappella group that disbanded almost as fast as it formed. Puck was getting ready to leave Glee when Mr. Schuster said "Kurt Hummel." Almost the entire group gasped and shot terrified eyes up towards their teachers. Rachel on the other hand had no idea who that was and was going to say such, "Mr. Schuster as much I respect your, shall we say, interesting musical tastes I have never heard of…him?" She ended with a confused face as though she wasn't sure if he was a boy or a girl. Mr. Schuster sighed, "Actually Rachel, he was the son of Mr. Burt Hummel who is paying to keep this club alive*." Matt was surprisingly the first one to respond. "Was?"

Quinn voice was shaking as she answered Matt's question. "Kurt was almost nine years old when his mother died on the day of the funeral h-h-he …." She broke off with a chocked sob. The rest of the Glee Club who had known Kurt was having almost exactly the same problem. Silence descended upon the room allowing the club to hear to hear Figgins voice.

"I'm not sure how much help I can be but I'll get those records for you. As for the Mr. Hummel I think Mr. Schuster knows him best." A female voice responded, and although her words held thanks her voice held none. "Thank you very much Headmaster Figgins you have been a great help, we understand that this is a very strange circumstance." The door was pushed open and two teenagers entered. A girl in a white dress shirt a black and gold jacket with a school emblem and a matching tie, finished off with a black skirt that fell to her knees, gold boots covering the rest of her legs. A boy came in behind her in a male version of her uniform. Both of them had dark black hair and wore a gothic like rosary around their necks.

The girl spoke up, "We are sorry to intrude but we have a few questions about the funnel that was held for Katherine Hummel, seven years ago."

*- Okay I have slipped in a few changes here and there, first off Burt pays for the club, Will doesn't run detention, Puck Mike and Matt joined in episode two, and the whole drama with Kurt's crush on Finn is not going to happen. As too Quinn's pregnancy I'm not quite sure how I'm going to work with that but we'll have to see.

Thanks for reading my first Glee fan fiction, leave me a review to let me know what you think.

And many thanks to Master Gaga who was kind enough to be my beta.

-Kate


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Glee and have little wish too I would die from overexpose to teen angst and drama.

**Warning-**This will have gay and lesbian relationships along with possible threesomes and as this is Glee this will contain drama, homophobic reactions, and *whisper* dare I say it, angst.

**AN-**So far this is my second most popular story with 2 favorites and 5 followers. Also I reward my fist reviewer and every tenth one after that, I will PM you with the details if you have a guest account when you review leave your favorite pairing and I'll do my best. BTW, if your still reading this, although I have said I listen to Pandora while writing this story is different I listen to a youtube playlist of mine called Nightcore, those of you who know what this is get a pie.

**Last time on Vampire Invasion:**

_The girl spoke up, "We are sorry to intrude but we have a few questions about the funnel that was held for Katherine Hummel, seven years ago." _*announcer voice* Two strangers came in saying they wanted information on Katherine Hummel, ouch touchy subject. Plus Quinn has big news for her boyfriend, Burt and Carol Hummel are going to not like these percussions plus how does Coach Sylvester fit into all of this, this week except crying with a 100% chance of drama. 

**Vampire Invasion- Chapter 2**

**Brittany's POV**  
Tears began falling down my face; Mr. Schuster was standing there looking like the pretty girl had offered him a lap dance. I cocked my head, hmm; maybe she'd give me one. She was beautiful and her beauty reminded me of Kurt's, sharp and startling but almost fragile. I closed my eyes and could see him there; he was in his black suit looking broken.

A clinking sound interrupted my memories; the pretty girl was putting a tape recorder on the piano. She turned back around to face us and her face was blank like the artist had forgotten to paint in a face. "I'm sorry to ask but we require a recording of what you all remember form the funeral of Katherine Hummel." Her voice sounded like she was half asleep. The hot boy spoke up, "We realize this might be hard but anything you can tell us would be helpful."

Rachel stood up smoothing down one of her ugly miniskirts. "Well I for one know nothing about Mrs. Hummel and furthermore shouldn't you tell us who you are and why we have to answer your questions. Also I'm guessing from your uniforms you must be from a private or boarding school. Which one? Also-"

Quinn lost her temper and snapped at Rachel, "sit down and shut up. You have no right to-to say anything, you you d-didn't even know Katherine or-or-or K-Kurt." She turned from Rachel towards the pretty girl, "All of us, except for man hands over there and Matt, were about nine when Katherine died from cancer, Burt was broken over it and on the day of the funeral Kurt, he, well he… he was-. If Katherine's death broke Burt, then it shattered Kurt, they were just lowering the coffin when Burt lost it he threw himself onto the ground. Kurt was watching away from the adults, we had been told to give him some space so he could adjust. Then he just took off into the woods we yelled after him, Burt didn't even notice. A week later we buried another coffin." Her voice cracked on the last word. I leaned over and hugged her I could feel her tears falling onto my uniform.

Mr. Schuster coughed; I looked up to see if the fairies were chocking him. Instead of little blue fairies, he was looking at the two hot peoples. The girl still looked like she was in my classes, and the boy standing there looking like Coach Sylvester had just kicked him off the Cheerios. Mr. Schue broke the silence, "Um well is that all or…?"

**Saya's POV**

At his question I reached into my bag pulling out the blue folder we had received at the local hospital. I flicked it open reading the doctors notes aloud. " 'Katherine Hummel died last night at 10:23pm her husband thanked me for treating her to the best of my ability, I am now forced to wonder how much she actually told Mr. Hummel about her treatment. She denied treatment for six months after my first discovery. I remember once when I took Santana over to play with her son she said she had know about the cancer since Kurt was 5. She fought so hard but I wonder why she started almost 4 years after she knew about the cancer. The only reason I didn't tell Burt was the hospitals' confidentiality agreement. I will miss Katherine.' Did any of you know that Miss Hummel had medical problems for so long?"

I looked up to see almost the entire group of humans in tears; I closed my eyes for a moment, just long enough to gather my annoyance. "I don't understand humans, why do they cry at every little thing?" I directed the question at Alexander; he was used to me being apathetic.

He sighed before answering. "You could be more gentle, humans are fragile how many times do we have to tell you that. Also you know that the Headmaster hates it when you refer to yourself as something other than a human."

A blonde girl in a red and white cheerleading uniform looked up suddenly. "Why would she not refer to herself as human, is she a werewolf?" A Latina girl in the same uniform reached out and grabbed her wrist firmly, "Brittany there is no such thing as werewolves, but she is jacked up in the head if she doesn't consider herself human."

I spoke up, "I'm human I just don't understand them. Now as much fun as it is to discuss random topics with a room full of strangers I did ask a question." At their blank sad looks I gave up, "did any of you know that Miss Hummel had medical problems for so long?"

A tall pale male spoke up slowly, "None of us did, Kurt would occasionally say things about 'her deteriorating health' but we all thought he was joking." I nodded and put the folder back in my bag and turning towards the door I said, "Come on Alexander. We should call the Headmaster and let him know what we found out."

"Which is what?" his voice held slight confusion, I sighed. "That we found what we were looking for." He spun me back around, gripping me a little too hard. "I thought we were looking for answers to his questions." I turned my eyes up to his, "We did –his pupils dilated slightly showing slight signs of annoyance- Katherine Hummel died of complications of untreated leukemia Kurt Hummel died sometime after her funeral. Yes we found answers as to that day in the woods so let's go." He dropped my arm looking shocked, "that's it. You're not going to do anything else." Now I felt one of the two human emotions I had mastered: anger. "Our kind don't survive in small towns. Now if Keenan wants to get himself killed that's his problem, furthermore it's his decision but why bring up the past for a few years, honestly how long would it be before they had another child to bury?" I hissed the statement out spinning around and slamming the door on the way out. I pulled out my cell phone texting everything we had learned to Keenan. He sent back a reply almost immediately. 'I am taking the next flight out I will be there tomorrow. Give them a heads up. I will see you at the estate. ~K'

I sighed, great prolonged expose to humans in a small town no less. I sighed again. The Headmaster was going to have my head for this. I steeled myself and walked back in. "I apologize for my earlier reactions, they were uncalled for. Unfortunately we spend little time with people outside of our academy. Rachel, was it, asked why we are here that has a complicated answer I'm afraid. –I paused and then changed directions- The Headmaster at our Academy is rather strict but cares a lot for all of his students. Seven years ago he adopted a boy who had lost all of his memories the only thing he knew was that he had been running from someone and he started running somewhere in Ohio. The Headmaster took what information the boy could give him and realized he ran starting from a forest located near a town called Lima. About a week ago Keenan remembered something more about his first memories he was at a funeral for a one Katherine Hummel. So here we are, from the sounds of it Katherine Hummel's son didn't die that day he just received a fresh start. –I swallowed thickly- And now Keenan wants to see if he still had family here." Once I finished speaking Mr. Schuster spoke up effectively cutting off the impending silence.

"Alright guys I know you all have a lot to think about so I'll be brief this week we are working on songs about regrets and loss. I have never dealt with a situation like this before but why don't you bring Kurt or Keenan here tomorrow once school ends so we can all meet and discuss well everything. Thanks guys have a good night." His club stood and gathered their things, giving Alexander and I a few side glances.

**Third Person POV**

As soon as the last Glee Club member had wandered out of the choir room Mr. Schuster spun around to face the two visitors. The girl was staring at nothing; the boy was watching the teacher intently. Will swallowed gathered his courage and spoke cleanly, "If it is alright I would love take you two somewhere we could talk before I call Burt. Where are you going to be staying?" Saya seemed to have not heard the man; Alex on the other hand replied with, "our headmaster owns an estate not too far from here. As to going somewhere we should be going soon, no offense but it's been a long day."

"Of course. What should I tell Burt, or would you like to speak to him directly?" Will questioned. Saya looked up at this. "You should speak with him, no doubt he has already heard from some of the Glee members, however you should tell him that the son he remembers is still dead, his biological son is still alive as to the name Kurt Hummel we know no one by that name, the boy you will meet is called Keenan Sang (AN-French for blood, this is a private joke for the vampires from the Academy). Oh, you can tell him that two of his classmates will be with him; our names are Alexander, Alex, Fola (Irish) and Saya Blut (German). Have a pleasant night William Schuster." She and her companion left the room, leaving behind a confused teacher.

After ten minutes of wondering who exactly those students were and how they knew so much, Will flipped his phone open. First he called his pregnant wife to say he would be back late. Then he called Burt who had indeed heard from Finn as soon as the teen had reached the Hummel-Hudson (AN-We skipped the crush drama and instead Keenan gets a whole family. *evil giggle* I'm having fun, you?) household. The rest of the Glee club had called Carol almost simultaneously. Will repeated what he remembered of Saya's message; Burt had seemed distant, almost like the man was in shock.

***VAMPIRE INVASION***

While the entire Glee Club and its families had spent a sleepless night worrying and wondering about this new Kurt Hummel the rest of Lima slept gently. It was only the next morning as McKinley was twenty minutes from first period that the entire school something realized something interesting was happening (the TV show says Lima is a small town so I'm making my Lima like the small towns I've been in).

As the last Glee member pulled in the entire club gathered in a group in the back courtyard, all of the students were in here in the mornings, this alone attracted attention the members usually split up into their popularity groupings. Whispers began spreading, were they planning some kind of musical number, or was someone sick, or was a fight about to happen. The Glee Club itself didn't seem to notice the attention it was drawing. The girls had smudged cover-up under their eyes to hide the bags that came from sleepless nights, the boys looked disheveled. Santana looked around their little circle and said, "damn, did no one get any shuteye last night!?" A light chuckle came from the circle of friends.

Now if the Glee Club had not drawn the entire courtyards attention the three students passing through would have probably not been noticed or recorded. "Professor Sylvester we are supposed to be seeing Headmaster Figgins about-" Saya was sharply cut off by none other than the cheerleading coach herself. "I don't care where you three are supposed to be you are coming with me. You must have gone crazy to think you could go through my school and not be noticed. Pretender (Saya) I expected something like this from you but Faker (Keenan) and Flirt (Alex) I expected better, she has fooled you." An unfamiliar male voice replied, "No the Headmaster put her in charge she is the head of the council after all." The cheerleading coach snorted as she dragged a uniformed girl into view, two boys in matching uniforms following reluctantly.

It was then the entire school body first saw the three students that would rock their town to its very foundation. The Glee Clubs eyes found the tall pale thin brown haired boy that to be Kurt. They began hissing to each other, drawing the watching eyes of their peers, "is that?", "that can't be him, can it?", "he's cute it has to be him!", "he looks so different!". They stopped only when the felling that someone was watching them grew to alarming proportions, after all only the entire school plus their visitors were watching them. As the courtyard turned its eyes back towards the strangers, the three strangers had turned their eyes back to the coach. Without turning or stopping the three teens flipped off the entire school in perfect synchronization. Ms. Sylvester seemed to have not noticed or if she did she didn't care speaking to the three behind/beside her she said, "I never would have thought sweet little Porcelain would turn into Faker here."

The entire courtyard went pale at the nickname; anyone who entered the high school was warned about the week each year when Coach Sylvester went crazy, well crazier. All week she would scream at anyone for no reason around 100 detentions would be handed out and if she knew any of your secrets you better run and hide for a week. If asked why she was behaving this way she would stop, go completely still and whisper, 'Porcelain.' As such all that was necessary to scare a student of McKinley was to whisper that nickname. Although that in itself was dangerous if the coach heard you say that name she would make you run 10 miles and if you stopped she would add another mile.

While the entire courtyard was preparing to faint the brunette was throwing back his head laughing. "While the nickname fits I think I prefer Faker." The coach shook her head. "No I will use both as I deem appropriate, after all sometimes you are not faking." This made all three of the teenagers laugh the cruel laugh that haunted anyone who heard it. And the small group turned the corner and a door slammed shut cutting off the laughter. The bell for first bell rang sending all of the students running.

***VAMPIRE INVASION***

Now every morning and evening ended the same on the football field. Before school practice for the two football teams and Cheerios, then first period had the Junior Varsity teams, last period had the Varsity teams, finally there was afternoon practice. This morning had had no morning practice Mondays and Fridays never did. So the JV Cheerio team was watching the football practice while they waited for their late coach to yell at them. The before mentioned coach came strutting down the track but it was the girl doing flips along the track as though she was doing nothing more than blinking that drew attention.

For the next hour the JV teams forgot to do anything productive as they watched the uniformed girl do flips, spins, and splits first with her eyes open then blindfolded. Then Coach Sylvester scared her Cheerios she said 'this is what perfection is.' She started dance music and the girl proceeded to complete the Cheerios most complex dance routine blindfolded. The JV Cheerio team left first period with a new understanding of why their coach never called their performances perfect, the football team left with a whole new set of wet dreams. By the end of fourth period, the last class before lunch, there were conspiracy theories floating threw the school, professional athletes, assassins, aliens, Sylvester's children, or even lovers of Figgins since he had no comment about the visitors, these were the more popular of the rumors.

***VAMPIRE INVASION***

Will made his way to the staff room, he was planning on grabbing Emma and then head out front to meet/talk with Burt and Carol Hummel. The ginger was sitting at their usual table waiting somewhat patiently. Will had stopped by her office that morning and briefly explained the current situation with the Glee Club and had asked her to help Burt adjust into the situation. Now however the rumors about the visitors had made the ginger even more anxious to be involved with group as they welcomed Kurt back to Lima. Will stopped in the doorway and she stood up and walked with him back through the school.

However while passing the lunchroom Will and Emma were deterred from their intended destination by the silence that seemed **wrong**. They looked in and saw Sue Sylvester and her three teenaged companions sitting at a table with trays of food in front of them. The rest of the cafeteria had frozen and were openly staring at the group. Sue stood up saying, "Pretender protect Porcelain here and Flirt, get the hell out of my school," she then stalked out of the room. Saya turned to Alex and spoke allowing her accent to fully consume her fake American one. "Speaking of which Alexander when do you go back? The headmaster must be fraught with worry over the fact that you haven't returned yet, after all you did promise to be back, what, almost four hours ago." "Shit," the boy hissed almost flat out running from the room calling back, "see you when you come back, don't kill anyone." The two remaining teens shared a dark look and began laughing.

Saya turned to the door and spotting Will she waved and said to Keenan, "that's William Schuster the Glee Club director and if I remember correctly the Spanish teacher you'll meet him this afternoon, now we better head after Susanne if we wish to survive in this town." Keenan stood and threw away his untouched food then did the same with Saya's. "Ready? Come on Pretender you're not scared of little Ms. Sylvester are you?" There was a twinkling in his eyes that only grew as the girl stuck her tongue out at him. "I have spent the best years of my life being friends with the 'Ice Queen' and you think I'm afraid of her. You're sadly mistake my boy, now come on she tell the headmaster all of our secrets if we keep her waiting for much longer." He cocked his head as if he was considering his options and shuddered violently, "let's go I'd prefer to not have that particular discussion with the Headmaster." With this the two strut out of the cafeteria.

Emma and Will watched the two follow Sylvester's path down the hall, when they had disappeared talk slowly came back into the cafeteria. The Glee Club however was watching Will, Finn stood and came over to his favorite teacher he told them, "Burt said he and my mom would be out front they are supposed to be here for some kind of meeting with Figgins and Kurt's guardian. It should end about 20 minutes before last period does then we have the Glee meeting, right?" Will nodded and let the teen led him and Emma to Burt and Carol.

**Carol's POV**

Burt pulled into McKinley's parking lot parking smoothly. He dropped his hands from the steering wheel; I reached out and grabbed his hands pulling them into mine. He spoke softly, the way he had since Finn had told us what had happened, "I should be happy to see him, should be happy he's even alive, but what if he's nothing like I remember? The Kurt I knew was so special, he was so much like Katherine, he had her smile and laugh, he used to sing with her, he loved it when she would take him shopping, they were inseparable, but without Katherine what will he be like will he be withdrawn quite and scared like he was after she was gone. I'm just so afraid of what has happened." I drew his chin up turning his face towards mine seeing his tears I whipped them away. "Will said Kurt doesn't remember much of his childhood and from he heard Kurt was raised in a happy place. And I'm sure it'll all work out he will be more than he was then you will think possible, he'll be that sweet, kind, lovable little boy just a little bit bigger than you remember. It'll all work out, somehow we'll make it work."

We got out of the car and had barely reached the front doors when they opened Finn led Will and Emma towards us. Finn greeted us with a, "Hey mom, Burt." Will shook our hands before saying, "I have yet had the pleasure of meeting Kurt but he has been on campus all day however I don't know if he's coming to your meeting or not. The other boy, Alex, went back to school, the girl, Saya, has stayed with Kurt. Alex said something about her being the head of something so I assume she will stay with Kurt." Burt took in this information and nodded slowly. I smiled and held out my hand to Emma and said, "I was told you would be attending the meeting with us."

She looked at my hand and replied quickly. "Um, it's nice to see you again Mrs. Hummel, yes I'll be going with you to provide emotion support I am supposed to speak with Kurt before we decide how to proceed with the situation. Now the bell should-." The bell broke her off and she gave a nervous laugh, Finn waved and sped off, Will sighed and waved before leaving almost as quickly, Emma turned calling back, "please follow me."

***Vampire Invasion***

We were led into Principal Figgins office, he was sitting behind his desk Emma sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk she motioned us to the couch. We had just sat down when Coach Sylvester pushed the door open she was holding a black laptop which she sat down on Figgins desk. "Connect to the Headmasters office, Location: Canada." The laptop responded by opening a video chat, the window showed a wooden desk set in front of a window out of which I could barely make trees and a shadowy moon. A chair moved to show a man/woman I couldn't tell he, we'll just go with he, had cream colored hair pulled into a low ponytail, he was wearing a sort of uniform that was black and white with a school emblem.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Hummel well it is most certainly a pleasure to see such a nice couple as the family of one of my favorite students. Principal Figgins I presume Saya's description did not do you justice, although she can be rather harsh, I assume you are Emma Pillsbury. Saya said something about 'some bloody cock and bull about emotional support ha I pity the person who got that bloody damn job' and I am afraid I have to agree with her, you are going to have a rather complicated job if I am not mistaken. Sue –he inclined his head slightly and she did the same- nice to see you again I assume Saya was adequately annoyed with me for not warning her." Sue laughed and said, "She said something like 'damn that man, give him a chance and he screws with all of my plans.' She then had to yell at Faker and Flirt for laughing."

"Ah yes," a new window opened showing Saya looking slightly annoyed. "There you are my dear, let me guess you went to visit Jean and got held up." Saya nodded and said stiffly, "I had to send my spare laptop with Susanne so we could make the meeting *sigh* I miss Canada." Her headmaster laughed and turned back to the office. "Now I spoke with Alex before he left and from what I can tell from the situation I would like to transfer Saya and Keenan into McKinley for the rest of the year so that they can get to know his friends and family. And Saya before you yell at me yes I know the risks Ms. Sylvester will as your temporary watcher. Also I do realize how small Lima is just do the best you, find some way to entertain yourselves without racking up a body count. If you want you can rent a place in town even but one but for now, at least you settle in stay at the estate." Saya nodded so he turned towards me and said softly, "I wish you both the best of luck with your family. Saya find out as much as you can the council is most interested in what happened to our focus." Saya muttered something that sounded very much like 'screw the bloody damn council, stupid old nutters.'

The headmaster's window closed allowing Saya's to take up the whole screen, "well this is just bother some Susanne I will be back for your 7th period class and then we will be in the choir room after school." Sue closed the laptop pulling it onto her lap. Figgins cleared his throat getting our attention, "I will get Kurt and Saya registered for classes now it is almost time for 7th period, Sue you should get going –the coach stalked out of the room- William told me that the Glee group has some sort of thing planned to get Kurt and Saya more comfortable in the school. Now I have papers that have to be filled out about your home life and what Kurt was like as a child."

It took till 5 minutes before the last bell rang for us to finish the paperwork. Figgins door opened letting in Saya and the boy who had to be Kurt. He was tall with a tiny frame the pale skin accented his prominent cheekbones however next to Saya he looked like a perfect match. Their skin, structures, clothes, hairstyles, and stances made them look like a modeling team. It was clear neither noticed the staring eyes as Kurt reached out pulling bobby pins out of her letting the black strands fall down her back; she reached out and fixed his jacket and tie. Apparently they then found their appearances acceptable turning to the four adults. Saya went around the room and introduced us how she knew mine and Burt's name surprised me. She did me last saying "Carol Hudson-Hummel her son Finn is in Glee and on the football team she runs a lot of the school fundraisers and works part time at the local vets."

"When did they get married?" It was clear his question was directed at Saya not any of us. "Two and a half years ago." Figgins cleared his throat, "It's nice to see you again Miss Blut and Mister Sang, how are you both today." Saya smirked, "bored." Figgins gulped audibly. The door was roughly pulled open and Finn reached out and pulled Kurt into a hug, he stiffened and was held awkwardly in Finn's arms. Setting Kurt down Finn sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry I'm just happy to meet my brother I've always been an only child and it'll be nice to have a brother."

**Keenan's POV**

Finnegan put me down and spoke awkwardly; I wasn't really listening though I was trying to figure what he was. Fairy, no, Vampire, Merlin (as Keenan becomes more like Kurt this will change to Gaga, remember Kurt's atheist) no, Werewolf, no not a shifter, Zombie, maybe but if so he had to be a half-blood, I glanced at Carol, yep she's pure human, hmm I wonder what her husband was. Saya hissed low enough only I could hear it, "they want your comment on having a brother." I looked up at Finnegan. "It should be an interesting experience." Carol stood and pulled my into a gentle hug, "it's very nice to meet you Kurt I would be happy to show you and Saya the local hotspots. Also I think a shopping trip is in order, you two stand out quite a bit if I may say so."

I felt my eyes flash to their natural color; the contacts didn't stop the glowing just covered the basic color. Saya reached out and pulled my collar away from my neck she pushed slightly on the black chocker that held my rosary. Pulling away she responded to Carol. "That sounds wonderful we don't have anything planned for this weekend, if that works?" Carol nodded and I had to hold back laughter I still don't know where she learned to charm adults so easily. Burt or my biological father stood and pulled my into what should have been a back cracking hug; I could smell the tears he was failing to hold back. "I thought I lost you its good to have you back." Saya cocked her head and shook it slightly, well great two pure humans this would be an interesting test of my self control.

The bell rang cutting into the space where I should have replied, Saya smiled and said smoothly "We should head to the Glee Club, we wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" Finnegan pulled us down the hall towards the choir room Saya had already shown me. She let loose a fairly human laugh and said, "Kinda reminds me of Victor on visiting days." Now I had to laugh with her, Finn looked back and let go of our wrists I looked at his face, crap we needed to feed soon or else the people in this town were going to have problems. I pushed past a shocked Finnegan and walked into the Choir room.

Finnegan went and sat in one of the rows of chairs that held 11 students William and Emma took seats on stools on the side of the students, Burt and Carol sat in the very back behind the students. Saya and I stood awkwardly in front of the class, until Saya stepped forward and proclaimed, "I am Saya Blut a second year student vice president on the Academy Student Council and as of today I will be a Cheerio for Coach Sylvester, my favorite type of music is, and well I'll save that for later." She waved her hand at an African American student who was large and her clothing style did not help this point.

"Um, I'm Mercedes Jones an original Glee member and my favorite type of music is anything with soul." The girl next to Mercedes was Asian with long dark hair with blue streaks. "I-I-I'm T-Tina an o-original member, my fav-favorite type of music is-is pop." A boy in a wheelchair dressed like a 1980's nerd spoke up. "Yo ya'll I'm Artie Abrams and I like dance music 'cause I'm awesome like that." A small annoying girl with a sharp and fragile aura stood up and announced, "I am the one Rachel Berry future Broadway star and as such my favorite artist is Barbra Strystand-." A Latina cheerleader stood up and pushed Rachel down saying "Shut it man hands I can't take any more of your squawking. 'Sup peeps I'm Santana Lopez and my type of music is anything I can bang too."

A blonde cheerleader stood up next to Santana. "I'm Brittany Pierce and I agree with Santana and if either wants to get your vampire selves something come see me." I threw a panicked look at Saya who mouthed 'seer'. Another blonde cheerleader stood. "I'm Quinn Fabray Cheerios captain and Finn's girlfriend and I like peaceful music." The three girls sat down, an Asian boy stood up. "Mike Chang, dance music." A tan Latina looking boy stood up next to Mike. "Matt Rutherford, dance music." The two sat down and Finnegan stood up, "Finn Hudson-Hummel school quarterback and I guess I like stuff like Journey." He shifted awkwardly and sat back down. A tan boy with a Mohawk stood up and declared, "I am Puck and I only sing numbers done by Jewish artist 'cause I'm awesome like that."

Will stood and said "I'm Will Schuster the Glee and Spanish teacher, my favorite type of music is disco." Emma was next. "I am Emma Pillsbury the school guidance consular and I like classical music." Carol and Burt stood up and Carol spoke for both of them. "I'm Carol and this is my husband Burt I work part time at the local vets and Burt runs Hummel's Tires and Lube." Everyone turned to me waiting for me to introduce myself. "I'm Keenan Sang president of the student council and I listen to almost anything and I'm also the head of the LGBT group at our school."

**AN-**Ok I'm stopping here otherwise this will reach 6,000 words (5,807) please review and I started school Monday so I'll do these as often as I can. Remember I do reward my reviewers so please leave one.

Thanks my lovelies,

Kate

**p.s. I have a poll for the main pairing up now so vote please.**


End file.
